User blog:CrazyPingu54/PvZ Exams Game Center
Welcome to PvZ Exams Game Center! Here,you can play games to earn virtual coins!No prizes this is just for fun:).You can buy things from the store with your virtual coins.You get 2 score by completing a task successfully.The more score you have the higher you are in the leaderboard! You get to start with 250$ and 1 lucky spin token. Lucky spin token:Use a lucky spin token to spin the Fortune Wheel Of Luckiness $:Use it to buy stuff from the store. Score:The more score you have the higher you go in the leaderboard! More games coming soon! Games *Price-O-Combiner:In this game,its extremely easy.Just plus,minus,divide and times the price of two or more items that are available from Crazy Dave! *Mystery Words:In this game,you need to guess the mystery words!If you complete one question correctly,it will give you 50$. *Time for quiz!:Quiz time!Answer all of them systematically.One correct answer,50$ *Lucky Gift:In this game,simply choose a present and you will get a random chance to get a giveaway plant in PvZCC or Miss a turn. *Solving riddles:In this game,you will answer riddles.One correct gives you 2.5 points and 350 coins. Price-O-Combiner The first question for Price-O-Combiner will give you 5 coins if you get the answer correct,and the other question will give you +5$ coins and so on.You have to complete all these questions systematically.If an question have more than one answer,you need all of them in your answer. Q1-Gatling pea+Twin Sunflower+Cob Cannon=? Q2-Immitater-Cob cannon=? More questions coming soon! Fortune Wheel Of Luckiness Simply spin the wheel and you will get a random chance to get something rare! Mystery Words Guess the mystery word!You will get 50$ when you answer this correctly. Hint:It has 8 words and it starts with the letter,O. Hint:O _ _ _ _ _ _ M Time for quiz! Quiz time!You can only answer 2 questions a day. Q1)Which plant is the only instant kill that is not an explosive? Q2)What plant removes fog without using light? Q3)Where did Spikerock went before he came back to fight zombies? Q4)Which instant kill is rooted to the ground? Lucky Gift Choose a present.Each present may contain coins,spin tokens,points or miss-a-turn.You can only pick once a day. Present 1 Present 2 Present 3 Present 4 Present 5 Present 6 Present 7 Present 8 Present 9 Present 10 Solving Riddles He is angry, Because of haven't found his girlfriend yet, And destroy plants with a telephone pole, Or even with a zombie or a wildlife crossing sign! Store Cash In Here,cash in your money to spin tokens or the other way round. 250$=1 Spin token 1 Spin token=250$ Available things 1)Ultimate luckiness Usage:Lets you open 2 presents a day.Expires in 3 days either you use it or not. Cost:1000$ 2)Bronze fortune present Usage:Has a chance of 10% to give you anything rare! Cost:750$ 3)Point boost Activates'' automatically when bought'' Usage:Boost your point by 75% Cost:1500$ 4)Mystery PvZCC Giveaway Plant Usage:This mystery gift can be a PvZCC giveaway plant! Cost:780$ People with money Alexplanty:345$,1 spin token Hoanganhminh:345$,1 spin token Snowttail:815$,1 spin token Spudow!!:705$,no spin tokens Leaderboards 1-Spudow!!-7.5 points 2-Hoanganhminh-4 points 3-Snowttail-2.5 points 4-Alexplanty-2 points Category:Blog posts